


The Feeling of a Confession

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pansexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24313336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Asahi wondered what Noya felt, every time he confessed to someone.Then he remembered the tears streaming down his face last year, when Asahi had come looking for him, and he decided not to wonder.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Past Nishinoya Yuu/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 155





	The Feeling of a Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CamaradeCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/gifts).



It was just casual bragging in the club room while everyone was changing for morning practice... While they waited for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi to arrive.

"I wonder where they are," Suga noted as he finished dressing. "They're not usually _this_ late..."

Suga didn't notice, because he'd left for the gym as soon as he finished speaking, but Hinata let out a loud squawk at the words. The remaining boys' eyes were drawn to him, and they all watched as his cheeks turned redder and redder.

Daichi was the one to speak. "Hinata, do you-"

"Yamaguchi told me he was planning to confess to Tsukishima before school today!" Hinata blurted. "That's probably why they're late!"

A shocked silence fell over the club room. Asahi felt somewhat in awe of Yamaguchi, to be honest, that he would be able to get up the nerve to confess such precious feelings.

Noya let out a loud whoop. "Whoo! Good for Yamaguchi! First he gets a serve past me, and now he's going and getting his man!" He smirked. "Which, as everyone knows, takes way more guts than making an awesome serve." He nodded to himself, ignoring the vaguely offended looks that all of the single people on the team shot him.

"Have you ever confessed to someone, Noya-san?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Of course!" Noya said, puffing his chest out and catching Asahi's attention quite easily. "Every crush I've ever had got a confession!"

While Hinata gasped in awe, and Noya preened under the attention from his kouhai, Asahi simply stared.

In the back of his mind, Asahi wondered what Noya must have felt, every time he confessed to someone.

Then he remembered the tears streaming down his face last year, when Asahi had come looking for him, and he decided not to wonder.

And he definitely decided that he would never, ever be as brave as Noya.

* * *

_Asahi, as a second year, had been made to go seek out Noya and Tanaka once their absence was noticed from practice one day. It wouldn't have been something to worry over, except that one second they'd been there, and then the next, shortly after a break, they were missing._

_And Asahi found them, a good distance away, just under some tree. They weren't skipping out, they were just... Talking, or something._

_Asahi was about to call for them, about to step forward - but then both his vocal chords as well as his legs froze._

_Nishinoya Yuu was standing in front of Tanaka Ryuunosuke, crying._

_"Noya-san?!" Tanaka cried out, loud enough for Asahi to hear. Asahi inched closer, hoping he wouldn't be seen._

_"S-sorry... I didn't mean..." Noya choked out, barely audible. He scrubbed furiously at his face, trying to remove all evidence of his tears. "I-I'm glad you want to be my friend! I really am! So I don't... I'm sorry, I didn't..."_

_"It's okay, Noya-san," Tanaka said, his voice gentler than Asahi had heard it all year. "You're okay."_

_At that, Noya lifted his tearful eyes, most likely about to say something else to Tanaka - but instead, he happened to look at Asahi._

_"Asahi-san..." With one last sniffle, Noya looked to Tanaka, forcing a smile. "I think we're being summoned."_

_Asahi wanted to tell Noya to take as much time as he needed to calm down, but the words wouldn't come._

_And although neither of them had said anything about what had transpired beforehand, it was far too obvious even without an explanation._

* * *

During a break, when it had been determined that neither Tsukishima nor Yamaguchi would be showing up for that morning's practice, conversation once more turned to relationships, and, of course, confessions.

"What kind of girls have you confessed to, Noya-san?" Hinata asked curiously.

Noya gained an unusually serious expression at that, and he put his hands on his hips. "What a heteronormative kouhai I have," he reprimanded. "I'm pansexual, Hinata. You should be asking me what kinds of _people_ I've confessed to."

"Oh... Sorry," Hinata said, looking genuinely remorseful about his mistake. "What kinds of people, then?"

Noya beamed, and slapped Tanaka's arm. "This bald idiot was actually one of them, believe it or not!"

Asahi choked on his water.

"Wait, really?" Suga spoke, with Daichi looking just as shocked as he did. The other second-years looked unsurprised, though.

"Yep," Tanaka said with a nod. "I was one of the lucky people to have gotten a Nishinoya Yuu confession."

"Ha!" Noya laughed loudly at that. "Yeah, remember that time last year when we snuck out during one of the breaks, and Asahi-san came looking for us?"

Asahi focused on the patterns of the wooden floor, choosing not to comment.

"Huh? So Asahi-san knew about it?" Hinata asked, now turning his gaze to the ace, who just flushed and mumbled something incoherent.

"Probably not. All he saw was me crying after Ryuu turned me down," Noya replied easily.

"You _cried?!_ "

The shout came from pretty much everyone who hadn't witnessed the event first hand. Noya jumped a little, as did Asahi and Tanaka, from the volume of the yell.

"Was Tanaka-san that mean about it?" Hinata asked, pouting at Tanaka. "I didn't think he-"

"I wasn't mean!"

"Yeah! He even said he admired my guts, and wanted to be my best friend, and stuff!" Noya said. "I just... I guess that made me really happy. 'Cause he wasn't mad about me liking him even though I was a guy. Cause there've been guys who were... Well, not very nice about it before."

That caught Asahi's attention. "You weren't upset?" he asked.

"Nope!" Noya said, tossing a bright grin over to the third-year. "I was just really relieved to have the feelings off of my chest, and happy because he wanted to be my friend!"

The conversation may have continued on after that, but Asahi was too deep into his thoughts to notice or care about anything until the break was over.

* * *

Ever since that morning, something, a sort of plan, had been forming inside Asahi's mind.

And yet, it wasn't a fully formed plan until afternoon practice arrived, and Tsukishima and Yamaguchi entered the club room with their hands entwined. Then, as if to further showcase their newfound status to everyone, Tsukishima leaned down and kissed Yamaguchi's cheek before releasing his hand.

He wanted that. Asahi wanted to have that with Noya, but he couldn't unless he decided to say something.

* * *

"Hey, Noya-san? Can you stay back for a bit? I was hoping to practice some more with you..."

Noya gave Asahi a big grin at the words. "I was actually going to ask you the same thing!" he chirped.

So, ever so slowly, the others on the team left the gym, one-by-one, until it was just the two of them, still practicing their serving and receiving.

That was when Asahi spoke. "Noya-san... There's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" Noya perked up, lifting himself to his feet from where he'd just done a diving receive in an attempt to save the most recent ball Asahi had sent towards him. "Okay, what is it?"

Asahi bit his lip, and stared off towards a window, looking at the night sky, the sun having long since set. "I... I like you."

Silence fell.

He could feel every part of himself tensing in fear - his natural response, sure, but still, it was never pleasant. But especially now, when the silence stretched out further and further and-

"Took you long enough."

The words shocked away any fear. Asahi's head snapped in Noya's direction, taking in the appearance of the bright grin Noya held.

"The only reason I ever confessed all my other crushes," he said matter-of-factly, "is that I wanted them to know how I felt. But... I wanted to know how you felt before I said anything."

"Wha... Noya-sa-"

"I like you too, Asahi-san. I like you a lot."

Asahi swallowed thickly. Was this real life?

Noya stepped under the net and over towards Asahi, still smiling brightly. "So..." Noya continued on. "Want to be my boyfriend?"

Asahi's only response was to pull Noya into a hug, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

"Is that a yes?" Noya asked playfully as his arms went to return the embrace. Asahi let out a breathless laugh.

"Of course it is."


End file.
